User talk:Bzero
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dark Ages of Cybertron Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shebakoby page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 18:55, December 3, 2009 Left a reply on my talk page. - Sharkjaws question BTW was curious who did the honors of wiping Illy,Somber, and Q off the TU DB? Oh and I see no issues with the c&p for Illy or Somber that you did. Looks better than they were.. though makes me wonder why they and Q never got on the wiki to begin with.. guess someone had something against me. Me... I try to forgive and forget. I'm still working on forgiving you... Sharkjaws 22:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC)sharkjaws * Well, it was made pretty clear on both sides that you would not be returning - you were rather scorched-Earth when you left, and yours were some of the few OCs deleted from our database, which we only do when we're sure the player won't be returning. I thought about adding your characters to the wiki, but since I didn't have much information on then and I didn't know how you'd feel about it, I decided not to. If you have information about them, feel free to add it (as well as anything else positive you remember, like timeline events and the like -- if you desire). Personally, I'm forgive-and-forget as well, and I truly don't recall about what you were mad at me way back when. I prefer to remember you as the first person I ever RPed with on a TF MU*, back when I was Tailgate (I think) and you were Grimlock, that got me into TF RPing at the start and is partially responsible for why I'm on a TF wiki right now. --BZero 17:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sharkjaws 20:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Sharkjaws Without stating exactly the nature of what you did, it was something that hurt me very deeply. I was so embarrassed and angered by what you said on a public channel for anyone that was on it to hear.. that my natural reaction is to scorch earth. I thank you for at least for taking into consideration that I may not have wanted my characters on the wiki. I have no issue with it considering they are mentioned in Nemesis' stuff and anyone looking at his profile would naturally wonder 'okay who are these femmes and why don't they have a profile'. I thought about adding Q (Quaria) but honestly cannot remember how much rp I did on TU vs. 2K5 with her. The Past Well, if you would like to talk about it in a non-public forum, my email is brianj.kelly at gmail.com. However, if you'd rather leave it in the past, that's fine, too. Either way, I've very sorry to have unintentionally embarrassed you publically. I'm sure I meant no malice, but obviously I screwed up badly, and I apologize. I don't quite remember if how much of the Ben/Q RP I enjoyed was on one MUX or the other. I think I still have a copy of Quaria's note somewhere, and if I do, I might add her for posterity's sake. Hope you're having a good week. Nice to be in communication with you again. --BZero 21:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC)